


Cheering Eragon

by lighterxx



Series: tho the only Eragon can belong to Blödhgarm! [1]
Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Wanted, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eragon is Feeling little down, Blödhgarm help with it of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Eragon

For Long Years, Eragon didn't mind enjoying the solitude of lonely life. He has Sapphire, little students Coming and going, baby dragons to take care. What he didn't realize was the weird hunger deep in him.

  
His care was short living unfortunately. Some days he went near a Village, carefull not to seen, watch their pathetic life. He know that thinking that way only depress him, but not caring about them also seem wrong.

  
He still loves Arya of course, his love was not that cheap. That's why when he heard their friends are Coming to visit him, he felt weird emotion bubbling out of him.  
He could only watch as Sapphire flew away to greet them. He forced himself to smile, just for the sake of Sapphira, not wanting her to worry about every single thing. The stopped communication effect them too, they still inseparetable but with Eragon's brooding presence, even a dragon couldn't stand it.. She had to do Something.

  
_"Eragon, Come on, greet our friends!"_ with humming a annoying song, just to keep Eragon moving. Eragon sighed exasperatedly, crushing Sapphira's dream of him to be normal.

Then he felt it.

An incredible magic Come with a urge they say, the urge he felt right now. With a little feline smell, gusting with wind, he turned his head towards the south, where his friends will Come.

Maybe it will not be that bad.

~*~

Eragon sighed again, watching their as his friends getting themselves drunk. They were playing Around dragon eggs, he need to be careful. He didn't even know elves like Arya can get drunk. His nose wrinkled with annoyance, not because Of their stupid acts, also from the Blödhgarm's distinct smell.

  
When they first Come near their haven, he almost felt drunk too, Wanted to cover himself with that exotic and powerful magic. He couldn't even see right until Sapphira screamed to his mind, believe me this not been very pleasant. Then he saw Blödhgarm.

  
Eragon know that he traveled here with him, but he left 4 Years later, saying he will help Arya to find suitable riders. They were successful So far. But thinking about past, Eragon wondered if... He got bored of him or he started to like Arya, thinking he can't waste his Long life with this pathetic creature or...  
Eragon's thoughts crushed with powerful Hands Around him.

  
_"Eragon take him to guest room! He is just babbling non-stop, and don't worry i will take care of this Ones."_ pointing out towards Arya _"stop thinking that bad by the way."_  
Eragon grinned at his dragon, his friend, even when they fell apart they can Act like nothing happened.

  
_"We fell apart? I didn't know that."_

Eragon blushed, swearing himself to be this careless.

"We didn't fell apart, İt was my... thinking style, yes."

Sapphira let out a flaming chuckling sound, forcing him to go outside with her tail.

Eragon sighed as he grabbed Blödhgarm, Feeling his soft fur under his fingers. He tried to recall the map of haven. After a couple minutes of wandering he decided to take him to his room, he didn't want to get face to face with mating dragon ghosts, again.

He struggled to open his door, only to let Blödhgarm fall to the floor. He carried Blödhgarm, careful not letting his head hit floor, throwing him to his bed. Who knew Something that cat like can be this heavy?

Eragon started to undress himself, not caring another presence behind him. Why should he care, elves saw him naked before.

What missed was Blödhgarm never seen him naked.

Eragon startled with feral growl behind him. Right as he starting to say spell, his mouth blocked by couple of rough, delicate Hands. He actually panicked before seeing Blödhgarm's face.

"What are you doing?" Eragon managed to gasp out as Soon as Hands stopped blocking him. He felt himself captured by immense eyes of elf, completely forgetting he suspected Blödhgarm not really feel okay.

Elf eyes was flashing a unknown brightness, dilated eyes only increase effect. Then one of that delicate hand curled towards his cheek, making him let out a sigh at it. Now he needed to take care Blödhgarm's weird state too.

"Don't sigh."

Eragon raised his head just to meet chapped soft lips of elf. With a sudden urge he tried to push him away, only to male him hug even more, leaving bruises. Before he decipher what is going on, Blödhgarm throw him away to his bed, almost making him bounce away from it right away. With a smile elf started to continue Eragon's undressing.  
Actually Eragon tried to resist but at some point Feeling of thats soft mouth and strong smell dazed him, making him lose himself to ecstasy right away.

He moaned as feline smell overcome again. He felt claws playing with his nipples, making him moan out loud. But he couldn't see, not until Blödhgarm kissed him.

Kiss was nothing like other one. He felt softness touching his tongue, then lapping upside of his mouth. He let out another moan to the warm mouth. Eragon opened his eyes to see what is touching his thighs. He wandered his hand towards where he felt probe seconds ago, only to clutch Something hard and very responsive.

With hearing elf moan breathless towards their open mouth. Eragon felt his mouth water. Reason unknown to him.

So he decided to this time his distinct will take over.

He forced him to his back, taking a look at his glazed eyes, strong slim body. He slowly wandered his hands towards openşng of loose pants. He stopped at the thighs, rising his head to see Blödhgarm clutching sheets like his life depended on it.

None of them Release their breath when finally, finally, Eragon's hands grabbed elf's cock with surprising force, making him moan aloud.

Eragon watched soft hard organ keep appearing and disappearing between his hands, similar to his own yet So different. So he tried Something he loved.

He licked it.

None of his Travel companions don't know maybe but After his Change to be Half elf, he suddenly become more elastic. He discovered this when he forced himself to gain agility.  
He tasted erection again, curious about why it tasted different. But his thoughs diminish as he Found feline smell Coming from here. He howled his checks started to suck. With some effort he took a glance to Blödhgarm, seeing him biting his fist.

Just making a powerful creature like gave him mental orgasms. With one of his hands doesn't playing elf's balls, he grabbed his cock, twisting it hurting and begging to Come point.  
He started to moans through Blödhgarm's erection, humping air, trying to find another thing to Fuck beside his hands.

With particularly loud moan, he Found himself on his back, elf rising gloriously aboce him. At that point Feeling softness on his lips suprised him. He opened his mouth widely, hoping elf to taste himself.

"Shadeslayer, do you want to top or bottom."

Eragon couldn't even decipher what he Said.

"Wha.. J-just touch me pl-ease, İt hu..."

He can't remember what happened to find himself open widely to Blödhgarm to see, well, Everything. He embrassed to be so open tried to close his legs, prying delicate Hands.  
Blödhgarm forced him to his back, giving a look to him shudder.

"You will be bottom."

"Okay."

Elf bend his legs again, starring at his cock. He shuddered again, trying to be look as pleased as before. All the thoughts ditched as he felt warm but rough tongue licking head of his cock, almost trying to fit his tongue inside it. Eragon moaned out loud, turned into a whining when sinful tongue started to move towards his balls.

He bit his fist when he felt soft suction on his balls. Blödhgarm licked them again and again, turning Eragon into a moaning mess.

Then he did Something Eragon never dared to do. Elf grabbed his round globes, opening deliciously. Then he lick... There.

"Oh, gods, Bl-Blödhgarm!"

Then he started to suck it. Having his.hole played for first time, he started to feel his balls drawning up. He tried to warn elf, when his hands only grabbed Empty air.

He tried to decipher what is going on as he watched Blödhgarm undress. Next thing he felt was Something hard probbing his hole. He felt hand on his cock, squezing and making him ooze precome. He can feel himself untangle very fast. He could only moan and whimper as White ropes paint his belly. Just as he started to Come, Something big Enter him.

At the same time.

He almost screamed when cock forced him open while he is Coming.

Then he actually scream Feeling head of elf's cock against his prostate. İf that possible, he only started to Come non-stop, at the point of painful.

When it ended he was only a whimpering mess middle of his stained bed. He gazed into eyes burning with passion, making him hard again like a teenage boy.

Elf started to move, not caring his mindful state. Not that Eragon want him to stop. He clutch elf's shoulder, to stop his lust-hazed world from turning.

He jumped and screamed again, shouting Blödhgarm to do that again.

Elf can only accomplish it of course.

 

Eragon kept shouting, he didn't even realize he Come for the second time. Being in depression and not pleasing himself at all affect him greatly. Every movement elf is doing to him, leaving a burning over his skin, sending pleasing chills to his groin.

After the third one he started to feel fuzzy. He didn't even know that Blödhgarm turned him over, using this angle to ramming in puffy red hole.

Eragon can't even feel his erection anymore, he can only clench his muscles to make elf Come faster. He should guess elf got a lot of stamina for doing it.

He felt hands on his cheeks, turning him to his back.

With his pleasure numbed brain he stared at the beautifully twisted face, constant sonds of their activities. He realized Something.

He is having sex with one of his comrades.

He moaned at to though. Forcing elf to his back, he sit on him savoring the thick organs Enter again. Staring into his Blödhgarm's eyes, he started to ride him, his unable to erect again organ bouncing with every movement.

"Is that feels good Blödhgarm? How is the fucking Kingslayer?"

Blödhgarm looked him with mesmerized eyes. Grabbing Eragon's hips on him, using their position to hit Eragon's prostate again and again.  
Eragon moaned, Feeling he is becoming hard. Tried to clench elf's cock in him, hoping it to be end Soon, even though it's wonderful. He feels sore at the places never been touch again.

At the bruising force of elf's fingers he opened his eyes to ask what is going on. He could only stare as Blödhgarm hit his against the bed and shouted Eragon's name like a mantra. With a couple of slower piercing movement, he stopped, leaving Eragon a Feeling of fullfilled, and he was literaly feel like full with amount of semen inside him.

Eragon collapsed on him, not caring they are not even friends anymore. He can still feel hardness between them, his cock throbbing for any touch. He moaned triedly again when he felt hand on his cock, slowly playing with it. Letting out a exasperated moan at the Feeling of fingers Enter to his already filled hole

He can still feel the warmness between them. He snuggled against his elf.

"I'm sorry, Shadeslayer."

"Why are you calling me Shadeslayer? You know everybody calling me Kingslayer or Something."

"It's not the name you choosed for yourself. Beside I'm not the Everyone."

Eragon didn't rise his eyes to see elf's face.

"Can't I choosed to be with you?"

 He felt arms Around him, hugging Eragon closer to warmness.

"Well then, we will see how you handle me Around."

Eragon laugh sleeply against the chest of elf. He couldn't wait to see what is going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry written in phone! Thank you reading! İ went into a lot of trouble to Write this, it's my first explicit sex story. İt can't bother you to Leave sleigh note if its good or bad, right?  
> EDIT: FIXED BASIC MISTAKES LET ME KNOW FOR GRAMMAR ONES.


End file.
